The present invention relates to the mounting and positioning of equipment, such as medical equipment for example. In particular, one aspect of the invention relates to a free-standing medical care column of the type employed in hospitals for carrying electrical or non-electrical equipment. Another aspect of the invention relates to a mounting bracket which is adjustably positionable along a track.
Free-standing columns are commonly employed in hospital intensive units in close proximity to a patient and are adapted to carry lighting, shelving, etc. One form of such a column is depicted in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 261,804 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to L. D. Foster et al.
Such a free-standing column provides certain advantages over conventional wall mounted systems wherein the equipment and services are mounted on the head wall of the room. With wall mounted systems, there usually results a maze of cords and tubing running between the wall and the patient's bed which can restrict access to the patient and can be inadvertently damaged. Such inconveniences are greatly alleviated by a free-standing column which brings the necessary equipment and serves into the immediate environment of the patient. The column affords a greater degree of access around the patient's bed and permits more efficient delivery of services to the patient.
The column is capable of supporting a wide variety of equipment and services, thereby rendering the column highly versatile, capable of servicing a wide variety of patients' needs. It is desirable, however, that the equipment be capable of convenient and rapid installation and detachment to accommodate emergency situations as well as to avoid interference with patient accessibility. With previous columns the removal of interchanging of equipment was not as convenient and rapid as would be desired in all cases.
It is also desirable to be able to adjustably support certain items or equipment on members other than free-standing columns, e.g., on walls, ceilings or other units. It has also been necessary, in connection with free-standing medical care columns, to provide a series of vertically spaced chases to which the outlets of various service lines, e.g., gas and electric, are connected. The chases are typically comprised of particle board covered by a high pressure laminate. Heretofore, the electrical lines have been extended through metal conduits as a fire safeguard. It would be desirable to eliminate the expense and bulk involved in the provision of those conduits.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate shortcomings previously experienced.
Another object is to provide a novel patient care service column.
A further object is to provide a service column which permits rapid installation and removal of certain pieces of equipment.
Yet another object is to provide a medical service column which eliminates the need for protective metal conduits for the internal electrical wires.
An additional object is to provide a mounting bracket which enables items to be quickly arranged in various positions of vertical and horizontal adjustment.